1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a content receiving apparatus and a content receiving method which can receive content such as music content or the like transmitted from a server to a client and reproduce the distributed music content in the client.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A content distributing system in which a client requests content in a server through a network, the server transmits the content to the client, and the client reproduces the content has been known. For example, a system in which a home LAN (Local Area Network) is set and music content received from the server is reproduced by speakers in a room away from the server can be constructed. Also in such a content distributing system, in a manner similar to a reproducing player of a media, it is desirable to have a pause function for temporarily stopping the reproduction by the reproduction temporarily stopping (hereinafter, referred to as “pause”) operation and starting the reproduction from a point of time of the temporary stop by the cancellation of the pause. For example, such a technique that an image without a disturbance is provided at the time of the pause cancellation in a motion image distributing system has been disclosed in JP-A-2004-274619 (Patent Document 1).
A network protocol called TCP (Transmission Control Protocol)/IP (Internet Protocol) is used to distribute the content, for example, music content to the client through the network. In such a system, the pause is performed as will be explained hereinbelow.
When the client instructs the pause, he stops the reception of data and continues the connection to the server. The stop of the data reception corresponds to a process for setting a window size to 0. The server receives the window size set in ACK (Acknowledgement) from the client. Since it is difficult for the server to transmit the data exceeding the window size, if the window size is set to 0, the server also stops the transmission of the data. In this state, data in a reception buffer is held and zero data is continuously transmitted to a D/A converter.
Subsequently, when the pause is cancelled by the user's operation in the client, the window size is set to a predetermined size from 0 and the data reception is restarted. The received data is sent to the D/A converter and the reproduction of the music content is restarted.